Sleep Well, My Friend
by Truskawkowy Elf z Mongolii
Summary: "Let me warm your body and your soul on this cold, winter night." My OC Rocheru and Elrond. Extremely fluffy smut. Slash and rated M for a reason. Have fun and leave some feedback please!


**My OC Rocheru and Elrond. One of these cold, winter nights. **

**My first smut ever so I'd love feedback!**

**Have fun!**

Rocheru smiled as he entered his small, dark bedroom. The single candle that was left alight told him who was lying in his bed now, wrapped in sheets and furs for the winter was oddly cold this year. The fireplace was hardly red so firstly Rocheru knelt and added some wood to the furnace. He blew the heat until the warm flames were crackling in the fire place. Only then he stood up and began to undress.

He quickly slipped under the covers, only his linen, sleep tunic left on him. He reached slowly and embraced the dark haired elf, pulling him closer into his arms. He smiled, hearing some murmuring from him and stroked his long hair softly.

"Rocheru…" Whispered Elrond sleepily, moving in older elf's arms to face him and rest his forehead on his warm chest.

"Please, forgive me." Rocheru said quickly and stilled immediately not to disturb his rest.

"You know it's fine." Came the lazy, sleepy answer, followed by a soft kiss on Rocheru's chest. "Continue."

He smiled and obeyed willingly, brushing his fingers through Elrond's hair and massaging his scalp in a relaxing way. He leaned and placed small kiss on the top of his head which made Elrond grin almost audibly. He was nearly fully awake now and planned to chase away the rest somnolence from his mind by acting.

He softly pushes Rocheru back and moves on top of him swiftly, placing his hands around his head. That slightly worried look he finds in Horseman's eyes bothers him as always. So many times had Rocheru told him, that he loved him and that all of this was fine, yet his eyes are never free of this concerned look. It makes him feel guilty for not being able to reciprocate his feelings as much as he would like to. All he can do now is place an oblivious kiss on his lips and make them both stop thinking.

Slowly, as their tongues meet and their kiss heats up, Elrond feels Rocheru relax. His hands are finally reaching for younger elf, beginning to stroke his back as delicately as if he was some kind of treasure. It amuses Elrond and makes him smile through their kiss. Being cared for so deeply… it's still a bit alien for him. So different from anything he had ever experienced. Celebrian cared for him of course but it was his duty to take care of her like this and to treasure her. He still finds it a bit odd to now accept it from his Horseman.

Their bodies rub against each other as they turn their head a bit this or that way while kissing. They only make small pauses take a breath and exchange quick, reassuring looks. They smile at each other in those fleeing moments.

Soon the heat and movement make Elrond desire for more. He wishes he could say the same about Rocheru but frankly, he doesn't know. He can feel his hardening member on his thigh and the small shivers that travel through his body. But aren't those rather reactions, than proofs for his wanting? The guilt hunts him again and he hesitates for a moment.

"Elrond…?" Rocheru asks, concern so obvious in his voice. He strokes elf's back and cups his head to make him look at him. "What is it?"

"It's… It's nothing."

"Did your day brought you many troubles?"

"Yes…" He answers and it's the truth of course. News from Gondor were horrible but even worse was the one brought by a lone rider. "But I don't want to think about it now." He says firmly and sighs.

Rocheru nods understandingly reaches up a bit to place a shy kiss on Elrond's lips. Ten years ago he wouldn't dare to even stroke his lord in such moment but he learned a few things as time passed and this 'thing' between them grew. His boundaries were much further now yet he still feared to propose anything more than a hug or a soft kiss.

These bad memories make Elrond even more desperate to forget. His kiss is more wet and rough now and his hands start to travel across Horseman's body visiting all the familiar places. It's been years now so he knows where to touch to make him moan and where to pinch for a whimper. He licks his already swollen lips before leaving a wet trail of saliva with his tongue down Rocheru's neck and chest. He kisses both of his nipples and then starts to suck slightly on the left one while his fingers brush over the right. Horseman's shiver encourages him to continue so he moves his hand even lower, finding his hard member at last.

Rocheru's breath is quick and loud now as Elrond keeps fondling him. He writhes under him in pleasure and whimpers loudly when he pinches on his nipple. He clenches his hands on Elrond's arms and tries to collect himself but it's pretty impossible as his lord moves his lips further down. There, on his stomach, he places few wet kisses before stopping for a moment to take the tunic fully off him.

He gets rid of his own shirt as well only to grab Rocheru and pull him into a tight hug so he can feel his warm chest against his. But he is hard now and his desire won't let him cherish such small pleasure for much longer. He pulls back a bit and travels down with kisses once more. He then parts Rocheru's legs dominantly and places himself between them. Bracing himself on his arms he starts to rub against Rocheru which makes them both gasp in pleasure.

"My lord…" Comes Rocheru's begging moan as he feels warmth clenching in his stomach. His short hair is in a complete mess around his head and yet again Elrond is amazed by how young, how innocent Rocheru looks like in such moments. He soothes him by placing a kiss on his lips as he reaches for the small bottle of oil which he brought with him to slick his fingers with it. He keeps kissing Rocheru fondly as he slowly pushes first finger inside him. He lets him moan into his lips and holds him as he shivers but he continues, moving his finger slowly.

"Elrond…" Rocheru groans and bites on someone's lip but he cannot tell whose lip it is. Is it his? The pleasure is overwhelming him as next fingers are pushed inside him and they start moving, touching _there_. He tries to be still but is unable to hold his shivers and writhes. "Elrond!" He moans again, his voice husky and desperate now as he cannot handle any of this no more.

"I'm here." He reassures him and sprinkles his cheeks with soft kisses as he pulls his fingers out. He reaches for oil again and makes sure to use enough of it not to cause him any pain. He keeps kissing Rocheru as he places himself at his entrance and pushes slowly.

They both moan into each others mouth until Elrond stills inside him for a moment. He hears Rocheru whisper: "I love you…" and kisses him strongly in response. He starts to move, slowly at first but soon finding a steady and pleasurable for both of them pace. He reaches for Rocheru's hand and tangles their fingers together. He lets his head fall down a bit so their foreheads touch and their hot breaths mix.

Their gazes are fixed together and they never break this eye contact.

Not even when Rocheru moans and clenches his hands so hard, he fears he might break Elrod's fingers. Elrond fears the same thing but he only repeats his previous thrust, trying to maintain the right angle.

Not even when Elrond gasps and pushes fast now yet tries to delay his own climax until Rocheru is ready.

Not even when Rocheru lets out only half-audible, hoarse scream and Elrond cannot control himself any longer. They both pant and shiver through their orgasms, both trying desperately to kiss, to soothe the other. Soon their breaths steady and their bodies start to cool down. Only then Elrond pull out and moves to the side. But they never part. They stay wrapped in each others arms, pleased, tired and drifting into sleep.


End file.
